The Forgotten Original
by Petalflora
Summary: Mikael had an affair resulting with Megan Mikaelson. Raised by the Mikaelsons' Megan was also turned into an Original Vampire. When she turned, her abilities grew stronger. As Mikael hunted Klaus he asked for her help. She ran to save her siblings. Now, Mikael's dead and she's back. Is it possible for her to be happy or will her ancestry come back to bite her in the butt?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So, this is just an idea I had going through my head and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. Also, the main character in this story, Megan, is not the same character from my other story, Waking Up to the Dark. All they share is their name. That is all. Also, Klaus and his siblings - Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, and Kol - all live together and have made peace with each other. Klaus is also friends with Stefan. He also still has his hybrids. Esther and Mikael are dead. The pairings include: Klaus=Caroline, Elijah=Katherine, Rebekah=Stefan, Finn=Sage, Kol=Bonnie, Damon=Elena, and Matt=OC (Megan).**

**I'm sorry, but my updating schedule is crazy, so I don't know when I'll update, if I continue this story.**

**Also, I wish I could have posted this sooner, but I got sick, then I got better, then I got sick again, now I'm better, but I have a bunch of stuff to do. So basically, It's all just a big pile of crazy. A.K.A my life.**

**So, without further ado, Keep calm and Carry on.**

* * *

**Back story**

To get back at Esther for having an affair, Mikael also had an affair. The product of the affair was Megan Mikaelson, and she was Mikael's favorite child. She never met her mother and was raised by Mikael and Esther.

He taught her how to hunt, wield a sword, and most importantly, hate Niklaus. But she never got the last one down. In fact, out of all the relationships between the Mikaelson siblings, Megan and Niklaus's relationship was the closest.

Just as Klaus was abused by Mikael, Megan was abused by Esther. Never physically or in front of Mikael, because Esther surely knew that if she did her punishment would be great. No, the abuse was both verbally, mentally, and magically. Niklaus was the only one that knew of the abuse and when he tried to stop it, the next day it would get worse, so Megan asked Nik to stop interfering. They both knew that they couldn't tell Mikael, Niklaus because Mikael wouldn't believe him and would probably hit him, and Megan because Esther was a great liar and would probably spin a tale, greater than any spider could spin a web.

When Mikael turned his children into vampires, she was the first one to have a sword rammed into her heart, and she was the first one to complete the transition. But, her transition was different from the others. As soon as she had her first taste of blood she moved away from the poor girl and they all watched her as she screamed. Mikael quickly forced the rest of his children to drink so that he could tend to his daughter. When the all had finished the transition, and the poor girl was dead, Mikael moved over to his daughter that was in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. All of her siblings had already huddled around her, asking their little sister what was going on as she buried her face into her knees. When Mikael finally got her to look up at him, he saw that her face was red, and her eyes were filled with tears.

She asked him in a small, not at all melodic voice that they were used to, "why?" In that moment Mikael looked as if he had been slapped. "Why what?" He asked, and she replied, "why turn me into a monster, when you know that all I've ever wanted was to have a child? A child to call my own. Why?" She asked again, her voice cracking and the tears once again rolling down her face. Mikael stepped back, away from his children, and walked out of the room feeling emotions he only felt a few times in his life before, regret and guilt. He regretted and felt guilty that he had turned his daughter into what she now was because he did know that she had wanted a child to call her own and he had taken that away from her. But he soon remembered that he had done this to protect them and to protect her. So he locked away him emotions of regret and guilt and walked to the room Esther and he shared.

While Mikael had walked away, his children had tended to their baby sister. They lifted her up and place her on a chair. Rebekah got a wash cloth and Kol had brought a small bowl of water and Nik, using such care as he had with her before, gently cleaned up her face which along with her tears, was covered with blood. He remembered how he had been careful with her like this before, actually after every time she had a session with mother. He would take her to the lake and she would just lay her head on his shoulder and they'd watch the fish swim around and talk about the children they'd wish to have.

After he finished cleaning up her face they all sat down in chairs identical to hers, in front of her. They asked her why she had screamed, but she didn't speak. Instead, they heard a voice in their heads saying, Can you guys hears me? They all were taken back by her newfound power and knew that they didn't possess the same ability. Kol asked why he didn't have the same power and Finn said, directing his answer to Megan, "because of her mother."

With that said they all understood. When they had been human, Megan had strange abilities, but now that she was a vampire, her power had increased. And none of them knew why. They all decided to go to their rooms and rest on it and Nik walked Rebekah and Megan back to their shared room. Before he left, Megan hugged him and said, "I love you, Nik" And he returned the hug and said that he loved her too.

When Esther was killed, Megan knew that Nik did it. She didn't say anything. She stayed with Rebekah, Elijah, and Nik and buried their mother's body. After they promised 'Always and Forever' she made them promise something else. She made them promise, that when it came down to the Original family that there were only 5 siblings, not 6. She wanted to disappear, because if she didn't, Mikael would find them. So they promised that they wouldn't and with a final goodbye they went their separate ways. Not long after, Mikael found Megan and told her that he wanted her to hunt Niklaus down with him. So she ran. She sent a message to all of her siblings through her mind that Mikael wanted her to help kill them all, Nik especially, and the only way to keep them safe was to never see them again, unless Mikael was killed. She promised though, that every year, on their birthdays or on the day they turned that she would have a gift delivered to them. And she did.

When Nik became Klaus and he hunted down his siblings, he didn't hunt her down. Because she was his favorite sibling, if he ever got near her he wouldn't be able to put the knife through his baby sister's heart, and even if he did try to find her he wouldn't be able to. Because she did what she had made them promise to do. She had disappeared, leaving only the yearly gifts as proof that she was still alive.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

Today Caroline was throwing a party. It was a party to celebrate the day my family and I had turned. I told her that she didn't need to do it but she insisted. Then, Rebekah decided to help and all hell broke loose. After a couple of days, they settled down. All of plans had been finished not long after. Surprisingly, they had made a good team. The celebration would be a small one. The guest list consisted of Caroline's friends and our family. It's going to be Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Bonnie, Finn, Sage, Damon, Elena, Caroline, and me. Like I said, small.

* * *

_The Party_

The party was going well. Caroline was enjoying herself. I looked over to her. She was talking to Stefan while dancing with him to the song 'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Ray. I was happy knowing that she was enjoying herself. It made that vase from the Renaissance time that I had lost in one of Caroline and Rebekah's many fights over the color of the decorations worth it. The music was lowered.

"Time to open presents!" Caroline said, directing everyone over to the couch which was conveniently located next to the tables where the presents were. We all sat down, no doubt wanting to face her or Rebekah's wrath. I saved a seat for her, right next to me. She sat down next to me, after she and Rebekah had moved the tables overflowing with gifts over to the couches.

"Okay, so these are Rebekah's gifts, these are Finn's, these are Elijah's, these are Kol's and these are Klaus's." She said pointing at the table with whoever's gifts on it.

"I'm going first!" Rebekah exclaimed, like an eager 5-year-old on Christmas morning. Kol looked like he was going to argue, but quickly decided against it when he saw the look he was getting from Rebekah. Rebekah opened each and every one of her gifts carefully, thanking the person or people who gave her the gift. She received several pieces of jewelry from Elijah and Katherine, a new camera from Damon and Elena, a hilarious collage of photos from when he'd walked in on Stefan and her from Kol, Bonnie had just decided to go with a potion for muteness which she explained Rebekah could use on Kol. Kol acted hurt on this notion. Finn and Sage gave her a pair of shoes, which Rebekah called beautiful, so obviously, they got that right. Stefan gave her an amazing bottle of wine. I gave her a jewelry box that had been custom-made in Paris with her named engraved on the top. Caroline gave her a fashion board, saying that it could help her launch off an amazing fashion line. Rebekah loved the idea.

After Rebekah went Kol. He mostly received bottles of alcohol. Finn got a new black Lamborghini from all of us. Elijah got a new book based on the evolution of supernatural creatures from Rebekah and Stefan. Damon and Elena gave him another nice suit, and Bonnie and Kol added to the formal wear gifts by giving him five ties, two pairs of cufflinks, and three new dress shirts in black, white, and a neon yellow, Kol adding that Elijah needing to add some color to his closet. Finn and Sage gave him a bottle of his favorite red wine, aged to perfection. Caroline and I gave him one of Charles Darwin's journals that had gone missing. It had gone missing because in it revealed the secret of vampires. Katherine said that she'd be giving him her present in the bedroom later that night, which led me to spit my drink back into my cup. It only caused Kol to laugh and Elijah to blush.

"Alright, it's Nik's turn." Caroline said excitedly. They moved over the table filled with my gifts in front of me. The first one was a new box set of pastels from Sage and Finn, that had almost every color ranging from blood-red to midnight blue. Some new Prismacolors (colored pencils ) from Bonnie and Kol. A gigantic canvas that seemed to be 30x45, and perfect to do a portrait of Caroline on, from Stefan and Rebekah. They also got a golden frame to go with it, no doubt knowing that I'd be painting a portrait of Caroline on it. Elena and Damon gave me a small bottle of Elena's blood from back when she was human. This definitely surprised me.

"Are you sure?" I asked honestly.

"I trust you not to abuse it." Elena replied.

"He better not." Damon said under his breath.

Elijah and Katherine went next. They gave me a bunch of new bottles of oil paint. The colors were magnificent. Finally, it was Caroline's turn. She handed me a small, wrapped box from the table. I undid the bow, ripped off the gold wrapping paper and a silver box was staring back at me. When I opened the box I gasped. It was a simple gold chain, but on that chain was a stone that reminded me of someone. That someone was Megan. I still remembered how in 2004 I hired a vampire P.I. to try to find her. A couple of weeks later he was killed, but not before he sent me a couple of pictures of her in London. In the photographs she still looked the same as she had a thousand years ago. Around her neck hung the same necklace he had made for her when they still had been human. A gold chain now instead of leather. But it still held the same stone, a single bloodstone, meant to represent her health, and protection.

"I saw you eyeing it at an antique store a couple of weeks ago. I went back and got it the day after," Caroline explained. "Do you like it?" She asked, worry of failing laced in her voice. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. When I broke away I said, "it's perfect. Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled, and I swear, her smile lit up the room.

"Can we go back to dancing and getting drunk now?" Kol asked obnoxiously.

"Sure," I said. I stacked all of my gifts on top of one another. I picked them up and started to walk away with them, and no one paid attention to me since they were all staring to dance and drink again.

"Nik, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to put these away, love. I'll be right back." I told Caroline.

"Okay."

With that, I walked to my art studio, aware that Elijah was following me.

"Do you think she'll come this year?" I asked him.

"Who?"

"You know who Elijah."

"Niklaus, please, be more specific."

"Fine, do you think that Megan will come this year. "

"It depends. Do you mean out of hiding or to deliver the gifts like she does every year?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Well, for the last century she's been running away from Mikael. We've kept his death a secret for the past decade, so she probably doesn't even know that he's dead. As for the gifts, I do think she'll bring those. She does every year. What's there to stop her now."

We stood in silence for a minute until I said something that I bet Elijah could barely hear, even with his vampire hearing.

"I miss her 'Lijah." I said using my childhood nickname for him and letting my true emotions show for a second.

"I know Niklaus, I do too." He replied.

"And that's why I'm going to catch her this year." I said, finally letting Elijah in on the plan that I had devised with Rebekah, Kol, and Finn a couple of days ago.

"What do you mean Niklaus?" Elijah asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've already spoken to Kol, Rebekah, and Finn about this and they've agreed with my plan. So every year Megan brings us gifts for our birthdays or the day that we were turned, right. Well, this year, along with Finn, Rebekah, Kol, and your help we are going to catch her." I explained, starting to get more into detail.

"But, she would never deliver the gifts herself. She would be getting to close to us, or at least that's what she believes." Elijah said, probably trying to poke holes in my plan.

"Ah yes, I already thought of that. You see, our sister would never compel someone to give us the gifts because, one, the gifts are to personal, two, she would have to tell them our location, and three, she said that she would never compel anyone unless it was a life or death situation. she does have higher morals than us." I said. We both knew it was true. She did have higher morals than us. "So, obviously, she would only give the gifts to someone she trusts with both our and her lives. Plus, the gifts. So, this person who delivers the gifts will probably know the location of our dear little sister."

"And if she doesn't, she'll at least pass a message." Elijah realized.

"Exactly. So here's the plan. Kol will keep the party going and distract everyone. Rebekah will be distracting Caroline and so will Stefan , even though he won't know it. Finn will bring in the gifts a minute after I'm out the door, giving me more time and you brother will be distracting everyone incase I take a little to long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean make up a convincing story or something. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Alright, let's do this. Hopefully, it will all go smoothly." Elijah said, but we both doubted that it would with our luck, and Megan's exceptional running and hiding skills that they both didn't doubt whoever was bringing the gifts lacked.

* * *

_Back to the Party_

When we came out of the room Elijah and I separated to get to our positions. The party was in full swing thanks to Kol. I spotted Caroline dancing with Stefan. Rebekah was walking towards them. Our eyes met for a second and I sent her a silent "thank you". She responded by nodding her head and mouthing back, "go get our sister back." I nodded. The doorbell rang out and I knew that this was the moment that we had been waiting for. I heard Rebekah telling Caroline not to worry about it and that Elijah would get it.

I rushed to the door and when I opened it there were at least 10 presents stacked upon one another. I followed the delivery girl's scent, using my werewolf powers, and saw her up the street. I sped in front of her, which caused her to gasp.

"Hello love, mind explaining to me why you left a pile of gifts on my doorstep?" I asked her. She was a medium-sized girl. Her hair was blonde and died red as well. ( Her hair is like Bonnie McKee's. BTW) She was wearing black and lots of leather. definitely blending into the night-time darkness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mister. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go." She said trying to act as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Don't act stupid. I know you left them there. I tracked down your scent." I said.

"Fine, what do you want?" She said, obviously in a pissed off mood that I had caught her.

"You know what I want. Where's my sister?"

"I don't know. And even if I did I wouldn't tell." She said in a voice that proved she was full of herself.

"Well, if you don't know where she is how did you know where to leave the gifts?" I asked, interrogating her.

"Duh, she texted me. You do know what that is, right oldie?" I felt my anger getting the best of me, so instead of attacking her I just yelled out at her.

"Why doesn't she deliver the gifts herself, or visit us, or just call us?! Why doesn't she call me?!" I yelled finally expressing my anger and frustration with the situation.

"You know why. Mikael." She said quietly. Hearing his name my neck snapped up and I suddenly ran to her, pushed her against the wall behind us with my hand wrapped around her neck, and started to strangle her with my one hand. After a couple of seconds I let go and said what I hoped would get back to Megan and bring her back to us.

"Mikael's dead. I killed him myself with the white oak stake. His own. I don't know what you or Megan know of him, but just let her know that he's gone and she can finally come back to us." Letting a moment of weakness to pass I also added, "along with that message, please tell her we miss her. I miss her. Don't forget that part." I said trusting the vampire with the message.

"He's gone. And you're sure of this?" She asked, doubting me.

"Yes, why do you care anyway. In fact, why are you delivering the gifts?" I asked, knowing that my time was running out.

"Because I care about Megan and will protect her. With my life if necessary. She know it and that's why I'm the one that delivers the gifts. Because she trusts me." She said, throwing her hands up into the air, showing she was exasperated.

"Alright, I've gotta to go. Please pass on my message." I said, finally turning away from her, walking back to my home and to the party. As I walked I heard,  
"keep walking oldie, I'll keep her safe and pass on the message." I suppressed laughing, but I knew that I had a smirk on my face.

The gifts were no longer on the porch so I assumed that Finn had done his job correctly. I walked inside, the door hadn't been locked. Everyone was sitting down around the tables again.

"Hey Nik, where'd you go?" Caroline asked in a low voice when I slipped into the seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. It was just some important business I had to take care of that couldn't wait. But hopefully it's over now." I addressed the last part more to my siblings than Caroline but it seems that Kol, and Rebekah had done a great job at getting her drunk. She was starting to sober up though.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's open the secret presents." Caroline said, still drunk. Each gift box was addressed to one of us. Including Elena and Damon. How interesting.

"Damon, Elena why don't you two go first since you have the same gift." I said, wondering what my sister gave them. It was a painting of the two of the playing in the snow. It was done in oil paint. I recognised it as done of Megan's paintings. It even had her signature in the corner. Two sets of angel wings making two M's next to each other. (The picture is on my profile page.) Next Stefan opened his gift. Once again it was another painting of Stefan and Rebekah. They were at the beach. They both looked so happy. Sage also got a painting of Finn and her. They were at a cafe. Bonnie got a painting of Kol and her in Paris. They had gone there this summer for their anniversary. Katherine got a painting of her and Elijah at a club. However, that particular time Elijah was standing on tables with Katherine, dancing drunk. I still remember that night. Hilarious. Elijah looked mortified. Caroline had a painting of the two of us walking in the park. Megan captured her beauty perfectly.

"So, these are nice and all, but you didn't need to act as if you didn't paint them to keep up your bad guy look." Damon said.

"I didn't paint these. I had nothing to do with them. The signature isn't mine anyway." I said.

"Oh." He said. I swear, his arrogance will be the end of him.

"Why don't we open the rest of the gifts." Elijah said, breaking the silence. So we did.

Kol opened his first and his eyes went wide with excitement. He had a stack of autographs from different famous people and they all were signed to him. He also got a letter, which we knew was from Megan. He put it into his pocket, not wanting to share what it said out loud. But he did read one line from it, trying to make a point.

"'Kol, I'm pretty sure Nik destroyed the gifts I sent for you in the past, since you were daggered. So I hope these will make up for it.' What does she mean, other gifts Nik?" He asked, pissed.

"Nothing Kol. Just enjoy your current gifts." I said an dhe huffed out in defeat.

Rebekah went next. Her box was fairly big. She was also suprised at what she saw. It was a wedding dress from when we had been children and Rebekah and Megan would play wedding. We were all surprised that Megna had still had it. Rebekah also got a note, and she also read a line otu loud from it.

"'I hope you still remember when we played this. Because I still do.'"

Finn opened his gift and I didn't know what to expect. Megan got it right though. She had sent him a leather bracelet like the ones back from back when we were human. He didn't read his letter out loud. It was probably too private. She was always the one who understood him the most.

Elijah was next, and I swear I thought I could see excitement in his eyes. He got a sword from back when we had been Vikings. If fact we were pretty sure it was his old sword. He also didn't read the letter out loud. Somehow Megan knew us all too well.

It was my turn and I had two gifts instead of one like the rest of them.

"Hey, why does Nik get two?" Kol complained. Rebekah smacked him in the back of the head while saying, "Shut up, imbecile."

We knew why though. The second gift was for my birthday as well. It was in a three days. No one except my siblings knew this. Not even Caroline. I just didn't like it. It was a dumb day. Megan was the only one who understood that. She sent gifts every year anyway. I looked forward to them though. It the first box was I dagger, I remembered the last time I had used it. Some boys in teh villiage had been disrespecting Megan and her honor so I simply reminded tehm that it wasn't knid to bother a lady. I was surprise dthat Megan still remembered it. It seemed like another life. In the other box was an orchid. In fact a very rare and expensive orchid. I had no doubt that Megan knew it. She knew that I loved rare, expensive things. I knew what knid of orchid it was. A Shenzhen Nongke Orchid. There were also Juliet Roses. When I pulled them out we all went quiet. It was no secret that it was approximately $15.8 million dollars.

"Wow. Was all I could say." At the bottom of the box was my letter. I put it in my pocket instead of reading it.

After that the party was pretty much over. Damon and Elena left. Finn and Sage went to their house. So did Elijah and Katherine. Bonnie and Kol did too. Caroline and I cleaned up the house quickly, leaving things like the dishes to do in the morning. I put the roses in a vase and went to Caroline and my bedroom. I didn't want to read the letter. After tonight, I felt like it wouldn't be needed. Megan was coming home soon. That was all I needed.

Carline finished hanging up the new painting and came to bed.

"Do you want to tell me who the gifts are from." She asked not at all presuring me.

"Yes. I can't tell you to much for both her and your safety, but she is someone from all of our pasts and we care deeply for her." I said.

"Well is she a-"

"- No she's not a romantic interest, Caroline." I said, knowing her so well that I had known that would be her next question.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Nik. Happy turning day." Caroline said. We kissed for a minute before I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

* * *

_Chicago_

**Megan's POV**

My phone vibrated, signaling I had a text. I was sitting at an empty bar in Chicago. I had been turned today. Goody me. I was trying to drink the memory away with a bottle of bourbon. The text was from Amber. She was delivering the gifts tonight and would be back later. My friends knew not to bother me tonight. She was probably texting me to let me know that she had delivered the gifts. I checked my iPhone.

'EMERGENCY: Klaus caught me. He doesn't know where you are or that I know where you are but I got some info from him. Megan, Mikael's dead. Klaus killed him with his own white oak stake! Call me ASAP!'

I quickly dialed Amber's number. As it rang I thought, _is it possible. Could the monster finally be gone. Can I go back to my family? _

"Hey, Megan." Amber answered.

"Amber, is it true? Is he really dead. Can I go back?" I asked.

"Yes, it's true. I checked it out. "

"I can go back." I whispered. I missed my family. I saw them, but they never saw me.

"Yes Megan you can go back. Before I forget, Klaus had a message. 'We miss you. I miss you.' What do you want to do Megan? It's your call. Are we going back?" She asked. Hearing Nik's message I knew I had to go back. I missed the guy to damn much not to.

"Amber, please prepare a flight to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm going back." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever you say boss." Amber said. "Bye, Megan. Talk to you later."

"Bye Amber. Talk to you later. See you soon. Love you. Oh, Amber thank you for tonight." I said while getting up from the bar.

"Your welcome Megan." Amber said before hanging up.

_I had to go. I had to pack. I was going to see my family. And they were going to see me._ I smiled just at the thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Forgotten Original. Review if you want more. I'll write ASAP. I have a busy week ahead of me.**


	2. Hiatus

Hi guys,

I know that it's been a year since I've posted, but that's because even though I know the plot line of this story, I just couldn't find it in myself to put it down. I do know that I will be completing this story but I have decided to finish my other story Waking Up to the Dark first. With that said, I am going to be putting this story on hiatus. Thank you guys for understanding, following, favoriting, reviewing, and hopefully staying around for what's to come. See you guys soon.

Sincerely,

Petalflora


End file.
